Callous Murder
by Audreya Purwasunu
Summary: Aku masih memandang Miku ngeri, sebelum aku membaca isi dari kertas itu. Tertulis "MIHAEL-SAMA." Aku sudah tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan mukaku kali ini. Yang pasti keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran dari jidatku. Tanganku semakin gemetar ketika membaca nama yang tecantum itu. Yang menjadi korban berikutnya aku dunia maya?


Callous Murder

"Kau dengar tidak! Katanya tubuh Kaito ditemukan dalam keadaan di mutilasi!"

"Katanya ia dibunuh saat pulang sekolah!"

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Satu kelas. Tidak, mungkin satu sekolah telah dipenuhi tangisan dan ketakutan. Para gadis saja telah menyucurkan air matanya sejak tadi pagi. Wajar saja jika mereka menangis. Kehilangan pangeran mereka.

Aku sendiri bahkan hanya dapat diam. Kakiku lemas terduduk di kursi sejak mendengar berita. Kaito salah satu dari teman terbaiku sejak kecil. Memang ia dari dulu dialah yang selalu jadi pangeran sekolah. Dan kini…Ia malah dibunuh dengan kejam tanpa alasan.

Tentu saja aku sangat terpukul mendengar Kaito dibunuh dengan cara dimutilasi. Aku ingin sekali untuk menangis tapi air mata sama sekali tidak dapat keluar dari mataku.

Padahal sekelilingku sudah dipenuhi dengan suara ingus dan tangisan dari banyak orang baik gadis atau lelaki. Aku hanya dapat duduk di dekat jendela dengan pikiran kacau.

"Mikuo!" Seru Miku mendatangiku dengan mata merah, menandakan ia baru saja menangis. "Kau pasti sangat shock ya!?" Aku memandang kosong miku dan hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar badanku mulai bergetar.

"Kasian Kaito!" Isak Miku mengelap matanya yang basah. "Seharusnya kutemani dia kemarin pulang kalau tidak, tak mungkin jadi seperti ini!"

"Miku." Panggilku pelan. "Kemarin papa yang mengecek mayat Kaito bukan?" Miku mengangguk pelan. "Papa sendiri kemarin juga kaget waktu dengar Kaito diemukan dalam keadaan sudah tercincang-cincang."

Bagi yang belum tau, aku dan Miku saudara kembar. Kaito pacar Miku sejak awal masuk SMA. Kemarin saja ia langsung lari keluar rumah seperti dikejar-kejar setan, saat ditelfon papa mengenai keadaan Kaito.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya merungkup di kamar. Melindungi diriku dengan selimut kasurku. Memang aku sangat pengecut! Seharusnya aku melihat keadaan Kaito, tapi aku malah menurung diri. Aku hanya mendengar suara Miku saat pulang sudah penuh tangisan histeris. Terdengar juga mama yang juga menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaito?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Tanpa sadar mataku sudah mulai basah. "Kemarin tubuhnya betul-betul tidak berbentuk lagi! Isi perutnya sudah keluar semua.. Kakinya sendiri telah lepas dari tubuhnya. Matanya saja sudah keluar dari rongganya. Anehnya mata kanannya…" Miku menangis sejadi-jadinya lagi. Suara histeris tangisannya memenuhi gendang telingaku.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat membiarkannya dalam pelukanku, sementara ingusnya membasahi seragamku. "Maaf telah memaksamu untuk menceritakannya.." Isaku. Air mata sudah jatuh dari pelipisku membasahi pipiku.

Miku semakin menangis di pundaku. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan pandangan semua orang terhadap kami berdua. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa gadis jadi ikutan menangis karena miku sudah histeris sendiri. Beginilah kalau 1 gadis menangis yang lain ikutan.

Selama beberapa waktu ia hanya terus menangis di dalam rangkulanku. "Oh iya…" Ucap Miku saat ia sudah mulai berhenti menangis. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulanku, merogoh sakunya dan memberikan ku secarik kertas. "Aku ingin memberikanmu kemarin, tapi karna aku menangis terus sampai kecapekan, aku lupa memberikannya. Ini pesan yang diberikan di tempat pembunuhan Mikuo."

Aku tersentak. Tanganku gemetar waktu mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Miku. "Dead message ?" tanyaku pelan. "Semacamnya… Tapi keliatannya juga bukan.."

"Maksudnya?" Aku membuka secarik kertas yang diberikan Miku dengan pelan. "Itu keliatannya pesan dari sih pembunuh." Jelas Miku dengan gemetar karena ketakutan. "Murder Message"

Aku masih memandang Miku ngeri, sebelum aku membaca isi dari kertas itu. Tertulis _"MIHAEL-SAMA." _

"Aku tidak tau siapa itu MIHAEL." Miku iku melihat kertas yang kupegang. "Ampun Mikuo kau kenapa!"

Aku sudah tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan mukaku kali ini. Yang pasti keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran dari jidatku. Tanganku semakin gemetar ketika membaca nama yang tecantum itu.

"Mikuo kau baik-baik saja!" Miku memegang kedua pundakku membiarkan diriku dalam rangkulannya.

Selama beberapa waktu aku masih hanya dapat berdiam diri. "Aku tau siapa itu MIHAEL."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Sentak Miku kebingungan.

Mulutku sudah gemetaran antara ingin mengucapkannya serta ketakutan. Akhirnya mulutku sendiri yang bandel mengataknnya.

"MIHAEL itu aku sendiri."

-oOo-

MIHAEL diambil dari namaku sendiri. Hatsune Mikuo. MI dari Mikuo, sedangkan Hae dari HAtsunE yang kemudianku ubah menjadi MIHAEL.

Aku dan Kaito sendiri telah lama terjun ke dunia online dengan nama bajakan kami masing-masing. Kaito menggunakan nama SHIKAI. SHIon KAIto.

Jujur saja, di dunia online, kami berdua paling ditakuti dengan kemampuan meng hack kami.

Barusan ini juga kami meng hack account salah satu sarjana kaya raya. Dalam hitungan detik account dia berhasil kami bajak.

Aku dan Kaito menemukan informasi yang sangat menarik tentang sang sarjana tersebut dan kami jual informasi tersebut – yang bukan ideku! Melainkan idenya Kaito.

Aku berusaha menahannya. Tapi dia tetap nekat melakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan. Memang benar, banyak orang yang membeli informasi itu. Membuat Kaito semakin kaya saja.

Tapi sekarang kekayaan itu bukan apa-apa melihat mayat Kaito yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Oke. Aku mulai flash back lagi. Sejak mendengar kematian Kaito, otakku selalu bekerja untuk mengingat masa-masaku bersamanya yang tak mungkin kembali lagi.

Dan sekarang aku menyadarinya bahwa aku berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah. Selama beberapa detik aku terdiam berusaha mengingat apa yang kulakukan disini. Argh! Ini gara-gara aku melamun terus dari tadi!

Oh ya! Harusnya aku pulang bersama Miku hari ini, tapi kemana anak itu?

Baru saja aku hendak mengambil Hpku, Hp itu malah berdering dengan nama Miku tercantum didepan layar.

"Miku kau dimana!" tanyaku panik.

"_Mikuo? Ah ya maaf! Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini! Aku harus mengurus kegiatan OSIS. Tadi aku ingin menemuimu langsung di depan gerbang. Tapi yaa… Kau tau sendiri Rin tak suka mennunggu jadi aku hanya dapat menelfonmu! Maaf ya!" Jelas Miku _

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun lagi setelah itu. Disaat-saat aku ketakutan seperti ini, yang kubutuhkan temen pulang. Bukan berjalan sendirian di waktu petang seperti ini! Yang benar saja Miku!

"_Mikuo?"_ Kudengar Miku memanggil namaku lagi. _"Kau masih takut dengan pesan tadi?"_

"Ehh.. itu…" Aku gelagapan sendiri – berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku.

"_Mikuo… Mungkin saja MIHAEL itu adalah orang lain! Bukan dirimu. Aku juga sudah memberi taukan kepada papa. Kata papa juga MIHAEL yang dimaksud bukan kamu. Jadi tidak usah khawathir oke!?"_ Miku berusaha menenangiku di ujung telfon.

Mudah untuk mengatakannya, susah untuk dilakukannya! "Baiklah.." Argh! Mulut sialan! Seharusnya aku mendesak Miku untuk pulang bersamaku!

"_Ja matane!" _

"Matane.."

Lalu koneksi terputus. Kembalilah aku dalam suasana petang yang mencekam dengan langit merahnya. Serasa ikut dalam cerita Twilight. Bukan aku yang suka nontonloh ya! Melainkan Miku yang suka! Aku hanya karna ikut-ikutan kepo saja.

Aku hanya dapat menarik napas panjang, berjalan sendirian dibawah ketakutan yang kubuat-buat sendiri. Kujamin orang yang melihatku berjalan pada mengira aku gila. Setiap 5 detik aku selalu berbalik kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan agar tidak ada yang mengikutiku. Kenapa aku menjadi paranoid seperti ini! Argh!

Aku sengaja mampir ke "BOSTON." Sejenak untuk membeli kopi agar diriku dapat tenang.

"Ditemukan mayat anak SMA yang dibunuh secara kejam. Mayatnya ditemukan di daerah sepi Shinjuku. Saat ini pihak kepolisian sedang memeriksa mayat itu." Berita di TV mengungumkan tentang kematian Kaito. Kepalaku kembali memutar ingatanku bersamanya.

Karna berita tadi, saat aku keluar toko, pikiranku melantur sendiri. Aku berjalan sudah tidak sewaspada tadi. Sampai aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku berada di bagian sepi Ikebukuro.

Tiba-tiba Hpku berbunyi. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Barulah aku sadar kalau aku sendirian di gang kecil Ikebukuro. Aku ingin kembali ke jalan besar, cuman sebelum itu aku mengangkat Hpku dengan nomor tanpa nama.

"Haloo?"

-oOo-

Apakah ini jaman-jamannya spamming? Kalau ia, sebaiknya kubunuh dewa spamming itu.

Aku sedang ditengah rapat OSIS dan Hpku bergetar terus menerus di saku rokku. Aku hampir kehabisan kesabaranku dan membanting Hpku ke lantai – menginjak-nginjaknya layaknya Izaya dalam Durarara.

"Hei Miku siapa sih yang dari tadi mengespammu?" tanya Rin seusai rapat. "Bagaimana kau tau?" Balasku tanya sembari membereskan kertas-kertas. Beginilah kalau jadi seketaris. Huh! "Aku mendengar suara getarannya tau!" Rin beranjak dengan berbagai buku di tubuhnya - keluar dari ruang OSIS bersamaku. "Sebaiknya kau cek."

"Memang hendak ku cek sekarang!" Aku mengeluarkan Hpku dari sakuku. "Hah!?" Seruku melihat layar Hpku"Ada apa?" Rin mendekatkan diri kepadaku – untuk melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar Hpku. Dasar anak kepo!

"Miss call 15 kali oleh Kamui Gakupo. Sms masuk 30 kali oleh Kamui Gakupo." Rin membacakan notice Hpku. "Kenapa papamu meng spam sebanyak itu?" tanya Rin kebingungan. "Aku juga tidak tau…" Balasku memandang layar Hpku. Kenapa feelingku tidak enak. Papa tidak pernah memspamku sebanyak ini. "Sebaiknya ku telfon balik." Aku memencet tombol call.

Nada sambung di telfon membuat jantungku semakin berdetak kencang.

"Halo papa?" Panggilku ketika mendengar suara telfon diangkat.

"_Miku! Ini Miku?" _

"Iya pa. Ini Miku." Aku mendengar suara Papa yang sangat panik.

Kali ini tubuhku merinding.

"_Miku! Baguslah kau sudah angkat! Mikuo bersamamu?"_

"Mikuo? Ia pulang sendiri tadi. Aku ada rapat OSIS dadakan." Jelasku.

"_Papa tadi sudah menelfonnya. Tapi tidak bisa karna ada yang menelfonnya juga. Pas papa telfon ulang ada nada sambung hanya habis itu putus. Saat papa telfon lagi Hpnya mati!"_

"Ke…Kenapa bisa…?" tanyaku merinding.

Mikuo apa yang terjadi denganmu?!

"_Justru itu yang ingin papa tanyakan!"_ Seru papa panik.

"Emang apa yang terjadi dengan Mikuo!?" Paksaku tidak kalah panik. Kakiku sudah gemetaran. Keliatannya jika ada kontes kepanikan, aku dan papa pasti pemenangnya deh.

"_Tadi papa mengecek status online terakhir Kaito, mengatakan kalau Kaito baru saja membajak account salah satu sarjana, ia bersama Mikuo membajaknya menggunakan nama MIHAEL dan SHIKAI. Beberapa hari setelahnya Kaito dibunuh. Si pembunuh memberikan pesan SHIKAI dan MIHAEL. Kemungkinan si pembunuh mengincar Mikuo."_

Aku merasakan tangan kananku ku genggam kuat-kuat. "Jadi?"

"_Cari Mikuo sekarang!"_ Perintah papa ketakutan diujung telfon. Aku langsung memutuskan sambunganku dengan papa.

"Emang kena…. Oi Miku!" Aku berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Rin yang terus menerus memanggilku.

Napasku terengah-engah. Air mata mulai keluar dari mataku.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin Mikuo incaran berikutnya. Tidak mungkin Mikuo yang akan dibunuh oleh si pembunuh sialan itu!

Haruskah aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi Tuhan!?

-oOo-

"Haloo!" Panggilku kedua kalinya.

Seriusan ini aneh. Telfon tanpa nama tadi kujawab tapi si penelepon sama sekali tidak menjawabnya hanya terdengar suara napasnnya saja.

"Haloo? Ini siapa ?" Sahutku mulai kesal.

Apa ini hanya kerjaan anak-anak untuk mengusliliku? Tapi apa alasan mereka juga, kalau mengingat kalau mereka semua sedang galau menggalau akibat kehilangan Kaito. Mungkin ini hanya prank yang tidak tau dari mana. Baru saja aku ingin memutuskan sambungan..

"_MIHAEL.."_

Tubuhku membeku total. Nama MIHAEL disebutkan diujung telfon. Suaranya yang pelan dan halus menandakan kalau si penelefon itu perempuan.

Disaat-saat seperti ini yang paling tak inginku dengar adalah namaku sendiri yang dipanggil secara misterius seperti ini! Tapi kenapa sekarang ada yang memangilku seseram ini. Arghh!

"I…Ini siapa? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama MIHAEL?" tanyaku berusaha menutup rasa takutku.

"_MIHAEL.."_ Ia kembali mengucapkan namaku dengan halus. Hiii! Aku benar-benar merinding sekarang.

"Apa mau…"

"_Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi!" _

"Hah!?"

"Mitsuketa!"

Kali ini suaranya bukan berasal dari telfonku. Melainkan dari belakangku. Aku berharap itu suara Miku yang memanggilku. Tapi suara ini… bahkan lebih halus dari suara Miku. Aku berbalik dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Kulihat gadis berambut hitam pekat digerai dengan mata merah mencolok berdiri sambil memegang telefon. Ia tersenyum lebar menatapku. Sungguh! Senyuman itu hampir merobek mukanya!

"MIHAEL-sama!"

Demi! Kakiku sudah tidak dapat digerakan lagi mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh si gadis sadako ini! Mulutku bahkan sudah tidak dapat mengeluakan sepatah katapun.

Beberapa detik kemudian kusadari Hpku berdering. Kulihat, tercantum nama papa disitu. Baru saja hendak kuangkat. Tanganku sudah ditahan dari depan. Sontak aku melihat ke depan – melihat muka si gadis sadako sudah tinggal 5 cm menyentuh mulutku. Hiiii! Kini ia betul-betul mirip hantu sadako dan Ju-On!

"MIHAEL-sama!" Serunya riang. "Mari kita bermain!" Bermain!? Bermain apa!? Bagaimana aku bisa bermain dikeadaan seperti ini!

Ia langsung mengambil Hpku, menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan diinjak olehnya. Dengan satu kali injakan Hpku hancur tak berbentuk. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mengganggu permainan kita MIHAEL-sama."

Aku menatap mata gadis sadako lekat-lekat. Pasti dia si pembunuh Kaito! Seharusnya aku bisa membalasnya sekarang atas kematian Kaito. Tapi kakiku lesu tak dapat bergerak sama sekali karna tatapan tajamnya yang seperti menghipnotisku. Aku menggeretakan gigiku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh lengah dari si sadako sialan ini. Aku harus bisa menangkapnya. Membalaskan dendam Kaito!

Aku menatap tajam gadis sadako. Si gadis sadako merasakan kalau tatapanku sudah berubah dari sebelumnya. Ia mundur selangkah dari tempat awal dia berdiri. Aku berlari ke si gadis sadako – mengangkat tanganku hendak memukulnya. Aku tak peduli walaupun dia seorang perempuan. Tetap saja dia yang telah membunuh Kaito.

Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!

_Jleb!_

"Arghhh!..." Rintihku.

Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku melihat kalau perut kiriku…. Ditusuk menggunakan gunting! "Huaaaaaa!" Pekikku ketakutan. Aku langsung mundur dengan cara menggeset tubuhku kebelakang. Sejak kapan ia membawa gunting?

"MIHAEL nakal sih! Jadi aku harus bermain kasar sedikit."Aku melihat si gadis sadako tersenyum lebar. "Tapi tidak apa! Kita bisa meneruskannya!"

Aku terus mundur dari si gadis sadako. "Me…Menjauh!" Seruku ketakutan. Aku memegang perutku yang ditusuk gunting. Sial! Ia menusuk bagian fitalku, membuatku susah bergerak. "MIHAEL –sama" Ia kembali memanggil namaku – mengeluarkan sesuatu dari god! Itu parang. Yang benar! Si gadis sadako ingin mencincangku!?

Baru aku mau berusaha melawan, ia langsung menahan tanganku menggunakan kakinya. "Kau tidak bisa lari MIHAEL.." Ucap gadis sadako. "Permainan baru saja dimulai.."Ia mengangkat parangnya – menggores bagian dadaku. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana menodai sergam putihku. "Aaaaaarghhh!" Aku memekik kesakitan.

Aku menatap gadis sadako yang sudah mengangkat parangnya. "Tidaakk…" Sahutku ketakutan. Sayangnya sebelum aku dapat bertindak, kurasakan kaki kananku sudah terlepas. Aku kembali memekik ketakutan dan kesakitan. Air mata mulai keluar dari kelopak mataku. Tidak! Tidak mungkin ini terjadi!

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa gadis sadako.

Aku melihat si gadis sadako penuh permintaan pengampuanan. Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang! Tapi suaraku tidak dapat keluar. "Ureshi! Mari kita lanjutkan MIHAEL – sama!"

A…APAA!?

Ia mencengkram kepalaku kuat. Mengarahkan parangnya kepadaku. Ia menusuk bagian luar mata kananku – mencongkel mataku mengeluarkannya dari ronggganya.

"Tidaaak!..." Rintihku kesakitan tak bertenaga. Aku melihat meggunakan mata kiriku dengan buram karna air mata sudah terkumpul. Ia memegang mata kanan biruku. "Matamu indah MIHAEL – sama!" Serunya.

Entah itu merupakan pujian atau apa. Otakku sudah tidak dapat bekerja. Sedangkan air mata sudah keluar terus menerus dari mata kiriku, mata kananku penuh dengan darah.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Berteriaklah! Merintihlah! Biarkan aku mendengar suara penuh kesakitan itu!" Aku dapat mendengar suara si gadis sadako tertawa di depankku. Aku merasakan bahwa nyawaku benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Mari kita lanjutkan MIHAEL – sama!" Serunya riang.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi lagi setelah itu. Pastinya ia juga mencincangku layaknya Kaito.

Tunggu, apa aku pernah melihat si sadako itu ya…

-oOo-

Demi segala siput dan kura-kura! Di mana gadis itu! Seharusnya ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnnya. Tapi sekarang! Batang hidungnya saja tidak keliatan. Aku menekan nomornya dengan kuat di Hpku saking kesalnya.

"Megurine Luki."

Akhirnya! Baru saja nada sambung berbunyi ia sudah datang. "Kau sudah selesai? Zatsune-san?" Aku berbalik melihatnya.

Demi seluruh setan yang ada di dunia ini! Kenapa ia selalu datang dalam keadaan seperti sadako! "Kau sudah membunuhnya?" tanyaku to the point.

Zatsune mengangguk pelan sembari memberikan bukti foto padaku. Aku memandang foto itu. Mayat MIHAEL dan SHIKAI yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi terukir dengan indah. Aku tertawa melihat foto mereka.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Tawaku senang. Siapa suruh mereka meng hack accountku dan menjual semua informasiku! Rasakan!

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuhnya?"

Demi seluruh pengganggu kesenangan! Gadis ini buta apa!? Aku sedang senang-senang seperti ini malah diganggu! "Tentu aku sangat ingin membunuhnya!" Dengusku. "Karena ia menjual informasiku semua, aku jadi bangkrut total!" Zatsune memiringkan kepalanya kekiri – memandangku tak mengerti. Ah! Tak ada gunanya menjelaskan pada seorang yang kerjaannya hanya membunuh sepertinya.

Aku bertemu dengan Zatsune di internet ketika aku sedang stress akibat ulah 2 tuyul itu. Zatsune menawarkan padaku jasa apapun melalui Face Book. Jadi kami membuat perjanjian. Awalnya aku hanya bercanda dan mengatakan untuk membunuh SHIKAI dan MIHAEL. Waktuku ketahui kalau SHIKAI sudah dibunuh tentu saja aku sangat senang!

"Bayarannya"

Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa. "Baik-baik!" Ketusku. Walaupun ia telah membunuh 2 tuyul itu, aku tidak akan pernah memuji atau ingin bersamanya! Takut aku yang dibunuh nantinya. Hiii!

Aku mengeluarkan amplop yang berisi uang 100.000 Yen yang sebenarnya ku minta dari ibuku (Jangan beritau siapa-siapa!) memberikannya kepada Zatsune. Tangan putih Zatsune mengambil – membuka amplop itu melihat isinya. Ia mengangguk. "Aku juga mengambil mata kanannya."

Demi segala psyco! Ia juga mengambil matanya! "Terserah kau! Urusan mayat itu bukan urusanku!" Jawabku – menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Aku kembali melihat foto mayat SHIKAI dan MIHAEl. Isi perut mereka benar-benar keluar. Mata kanan mereka bolong, sedangkan kiri basah akibat air mata.

Kenapa aku membayangkan mereka dibunuh secara kejam begitu aku yang merinding ya… "Kenapa kau mencincang mereka?" tanyaku penasaran. Zatsune memasukan amplop uang ke dalam tasnnya. "Hobby." Jawabnya singkat.

Hobby! Ia bilang hobby! Demi para pembunuh bayaran! Kurasa ia pembunuh yang paling menyeramkan pernah ku temui. "Karna urusan sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau keluar! Dan jangan pernah datang kembali!" Usirku – berbalik ke meja kerjaku.

Tidak ada suara selama 5 detik.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, Aku juga mengambil mata kanan."

"Hah!?" Aku berbalik dan…. Zatsune sudah memegang parangnya. Ia tersenyum "Aku belum mengatakan kalau Bayaranmu sudah lunas semua! Jadi aku ambil lagi jatahku ya!" Senyumnya.

Oh tidak!

-oOo-

Aku melihat si gadis manis itu menangis-nangis histeris, sedangkan ibunya saking shocknya malah jatuh pingsan. Si dektektif juga memojokan dirinya meratapi nasibnya. Melihat mayat MIHAEL sudah tidak berbentuk.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan di depanku. Penuh kemenangan dan kebahagiaan. Ahh! Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Kemungkinan ia masih di sekitar sini!" Aku mendengar suara perintah dari TKP. Hee, jadi ia ingin mencariku ya?

Aku keluar, ke tempat TKP. Gadis manis itu melihatku dengan matanya yang memar memandanganku penuh tekanan. Ia langsung berlari menujuku secapat kilat..

"Zatsune!" Serunya sembari memelukku. "Mikuo…Mikuo…" Isaknya. Ingusnya mulai menodai bajuku. "Miku?" Panggilku pelan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Mikuo?" Aku memandang mayat Mikuo. "MIKUO!" Aku berlari menuju mayat Mikuo.

Perutku mual saat melihatnya. Benar-benar sudah tidak berbentuk. "Mikuo-san!" Pekikku histeris. Aku mulai menangis. Paman Gakupo yang berada di sebelahku, memelukku erat. "Sebaiknya kau jangan melihatnya.." Ucapnya pelan namun penuh depresi.

Sedangkan aku tetap menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mundur kebelakang. "Zatsu-chan terima kasih telah memberi tauku dimana Mikuo." Ucap Miku melihat kedatanganku. Aku bahkan tidak tau itu ucapan terima kasih sesungguhnya atau hanya terpaksa.

"Apa…apa yang terjadi dengan Mikuo?" tanyaku ketakutan. "Aku langsung kemari waktu kau menelfonku. Tapi.." Kata-kataku langsung dipotonya. "Ini bukan salahmu.…Ia dibunuh saat pulang sekolah.." Jelas Miku sambil terus mengelap matanya yang basah. "Ini salahku karena aku tidak pulang bersamanya!" Kemudian ia terus menangis.

Aku melihat bibi Gumi yang sudah digotong oleh tandu rumah sakit. "Gumi Oba-san…" Ucapku pelan. Suaraku sudah tidak dapat keluar. "Ia terlalu shock!" Seru Miku kembali histeris membuatku ikutan menangis. "Kenapa aku harus kehilangan mereka berdua!" Pekik Miku.

Kemudian ia pingsan. Aku segera menangkapnya membuat ia terjatuh di tanganku. "Miku!" Pekiku. "Miku! Sadar Miku!"

"Apa yang terjadi!" Paman Gakupo mendatangiku. "Miku pingsan!" Jelasku. "Aku akan meminta mereka juga membawa Miku ke rumah sakit." Aku menyerahkan tubuh Miku kepada paman.

Paman mengangguk pelan dan menerima tubuh Miku yang sedang pingsan. Aku berlari ke pada si perawat terdekat – mengatakan kalau Miku pingsan. Setelah itu para medis datang, membawa Miku masuk ke dalam ambulance lalu ia berangkat. Aku melihat kalau ambulance itu menjauh.

"Arigato sudah membantu." Aku berbalik melihat paman sudah dibelakangku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga akan pulang."

"Akan ku panggilkan anak buahku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang." Sahut paman. "Tidak usah Oji-san!" Aku menolaknya, tapi ia malah memandangiku dengan menyeramkan. "Sudah cukup dengan Mikuo dan Kaito! Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi!" Tegasnya kemudian ia memanggil anak buahnya.

Salah satu anak buahnya datang kepadaku dan mengantarkanku pulang menggunakan mobil Mercinya. Untunglah apartementku di daerah Shinjuku, jadi perjalanan hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat. Aku turun dari mobil menuju apetementku yang berlokasi di bagian Pinggiran Shinjuku.

"Arigatou Gozaimasuta!" Ucapku sambil menundukan badanku 90 derajat. Anak buah paman hanya mengangguk "Kiotsukete kurasai." Ucapnya penuh perhatian. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Soreja, Ojamashimasuta." Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menghilang di sudut jalan.

Aku memasuki ruangan apertementku yang berada di lantai 5. Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Ahahahahahahahaah!" Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tak kurasa mereka benar-benar tertipu dengan aktingku. "Mikuo….Mikuo…"

Aku di sms Miku. Ia menanyakannya padaku apa aku tau di mana Mikuo, ketika aku sedang menyengsarakan Mikuo. Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tadi melihat Mikuo baru saja keluar dari Boston langganannya waktu aku pulang.

Tentu saja itu semua bohong, kecuali yang aku melihat ia keluar Boston yang memang kenyatannya aku menguntitnya. Aku sengaja mengatakannya lokasi aku membunuhnya, karena kurasa pekerjaanku sudah selesai, agar para polisi mengangkat mayatnya.

Tentu saja aku berusaha menipu alibiku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ada di rumah yang kemudian aku mengetakan bahwa aku akan mencari Mikuo juga di daerah situ juga. Padahal setelah menutup Hp, dan aku melakukan serangan terakhir, dan aku hanya berembunyi di balik gang.

Dengan begitu mereka hanya akan mengira aku baru saja tiba di TKP. Setelah itu aku hanya memainkan roleku yang lainnya.

Yup! Teman Miku. Tentu saja kegiatan nangis menangis itu hanya acting belaka.

Sudah seminggu lalu aku baru masuk ke sekolah baru, aku sudah menyukai Mikuo. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat pernah menjadi miliknya. Walaupun aku teman baru Miku, sulit untukku agar dapat mengenalnya. Sikapku yang sangat tertutup membuatku sulit untuk berkenalan. Ia bahkan tidak tau kalau aku sebenarnya ada.

Setiap kali aku bersama Miku, ketika ia muncul, aku selalu pergi bersembunyi. Miku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padaku bahwa tidka perlu malu. Tapi aku sangat takut. Apa lagi Mikuo lumayan populer di sekolah. Sangat sulit untuk anak sepertiku mendekatinya.

Hingga suatu hari aku dapat mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk berkenalan dengannya. Ketika keberanian itu datang. Kaito malah terus bersamanya. Melihat kedekatan Kaito membuatku sangat cemburu. Ingin sekali aku membunuh Kaito.

Kemudian aku berpikir apa sebaiknya aku juga membunuh Mikuo, dengan begitu tidak perlu susah-susah ia sudah menjadi milikku.

Karena itu saat si Sarjana sakau itu mengatakan perlu bantuan, aku menawarkan diri. Dengan ini dendamku terbalaskan dan Mikuo menjadi milikku satu-satunya dengan mata kanannya yang dari tadi ku simpan di sakuku.

Aku mengeluarkan mata kanan Mikuo yang sangat indah. Aku memasuki ruangan yang isinya foto Mikuo semua. Dari ia yang tersenyum sampai sedang bete. Aku menaruh matanya di atas mejaku. Kembali lagi kulihat foto mayat Mikuo yang berkesimpangan darah serta mukanya saat aku menyengsarakannya.

Ahhh! Benar-benar membangkitkan hasratku.

Alasan aku menyukai Mikuo bukan karena ia baik. Melainkan ia adalah cowok MANIS membuat hasratku menjadi-jadi. Apa lagi matanya yang sangat indah, yang tidak pernahku miliki. Walaupun aku berkenalan dengan Mikuo, yang ingin kulakukan hanya satu.

Menyengsarakannya.

Aku memandang mata kanannya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau menjadi koleksi baruku."

Aku masuk lagi ke bilik kecil dan meletakan mata Mikuo disamping 27 mata anak laki lainnya yang pernah ku lakukan selayaknya Mikuo.

"Next!" Aku memandang foto Megurine Luki di komputerku. "It's You!"


End file.
